


A Religious Experience

by randi2204



Series: Lessons, Private and Otherwise [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 3K Round-up Challenge, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Off-screen Relationship(s), Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/pseuds/randi2204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck thinks he's seen the face of God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Religious Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DichotomyStudios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** The cowboys belong to MGM, Mirisch, and Trilogy, not to me.

Chris thought he’d seen Buck in every condition imaginable.  He’d seen him falling down drunk, laughing his ass off, sober as a judge, serious as a grave, and more sincere than his charm gave him any right to be.

 

This, though… this was new; not Buck being lost in thought, because for all he didn’t seem to think half the time, Chris knew his friend wasn’t stupid, but the shaking hands and shaken features – _that_ was different.

 

The second time Buck went to pick up his drink and nearly slopped it all over himself because his hand trembled so, Chris sighed, picked up his own drink and moved to sit next to him.  “Everything all right, Buck?”

 

Buck twitched at the sound of his voice, then seemed to relax a little.  “Chris,” he said, his voice barely carrying over the noise surrounding them in the saloon, “I think I’ve seen the face of God.”

 

Chris opened his mouth, then closed it again.  _That_ wasn’t what he’d been expecting, not at all; Buck’s tone had been serious, almost… reverent.  “What?”

 

Buck glanced around, to make sure that no one was close enough to overhear, then leaned forward, beckoning Chris to do the same.  “It was the kind of thing that would make a man believe in a just and righteous God… two beautiful women together.”

 

Two beautiful women… oh.  He nodded.  “Mary and Inez,” he said, and took a swallow of his beer.

 

Buck was staring at him when he put the mug down again. “Wait, wait just a minute.  Are you sayin’ you _knew_?”

 

Chris shrugged.

 

“That’s not an answer, Chris!” Buck exclaimed, drawing the attention of some men drinking nearby.

 

“Quiet down,” Chris ordered, then lowered his voice again.  “If you’re gonna be that way, yes, I knew.”

 

“Well, why the hell didn’t you _tell me_?”

 

He shrugged again.  “You had just as much chance to notice as the rest of us.” With that, he finished his beer.

 

Before he could get up and get another – or a whiskey, since dealing with Buck tonight seemed like it might need something more bracing – Buck leaned over to grab his arm.  “Do _all_ of you know?”

 

Chris stared down into his empty mug and sighed.  “Reckon JD hasn’t cottoned on yet,” he replied.

 

Buck’s mouth dropped open.  Before he could say anything, though, Chris continued, “Besides, even if any of us was inclined to jaw about something that isn’t any of our business, what in hell would you have done? Badgered one or the other of them to let you watch or, worse, join in, until they up and shot you.  No, I don’t think any of us wanted to deal with that.”  He stood up, mug in hand.  “You saw ‘em – keep it to yourself.  Don’t go interferin’ where you’re not wanted.”  He made his way to the bar to refill his glass, feeling Buck’s eyes on him the whole time.

 

Chris wasn’t surprised when Ezra sidled up next to him at the bar.  “What was that about?”

 

He lifted his mug; if he didn’t go back to Buck’s table, he wouldn’t need whiskey.  “Buck reckons he saw the face of God tonight.”

 

Ezra digested that for a moment, and in the mirror behind the bar, Chris watched him first wrinkle his brow in thought, then roll his eyes.  “And here I thought he’d never notice.”

 

“Buck usually does have only one thing on his mind,” he offered mildly.  “Who won the pool?”

 

“You did, Mister Larabee,” Ezra replied, grinning toothily.  “As you well know.”

 

Chris grinned back.

 

***

February 21, 2016

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the [mag7daybook](http://mag7daybook.dreamwidth.org/) prompt on a prompt [Buck stumbles onto Mary and Inez's sexy tiems and he kind of loses his mind. I don't know why I'm so certain that fic would be a comedy?](http://mag7daybook.dreamwidth.org/434729.html?thread=4205097#cmt4205097)


End file.
